Accessory parts for furniture components of furniture have been known for a long time. For example, it is known to equip pull-out guides for moveable furniture parts, for example, drawers with a so-called self-retracting device, which has the effect that after a certain closing travel of the moveable furniture part the moveable furniture part automatically retracts into the closing position. Furthermore, there exist damping devices that are used to damp the opening and/or closing position of the moveable furniture part. Ejection devices for moveable furniture parts are also known, for example, in the form of so-called touch-latch units, which achieve an automatic ejection over a defined ejection path when the moveable furniture part is overpressed inwardly in the closed position. Such accessory parts, in particular, the aforementioned, are usually fastened to the guides or, more specifically, to mounting angle brackets. In particular, they are screwed or welded to said mounting angle brackets. However, this task is usually time consuming.